420 in Forks
by Rebecca a.k.a Mrs. Jasper Hale
Summary: Bella asks Edward if she can smoke weed for the first time on 420, and is shocked that Edward and his family are so ready to toke up with her. Rated M because of the obvious “drug” theme. Pics related to this story in profile!
1. Chapter 1

**420 in Forks**

_**Yes, I wrote this in honour of the 420 protest. No, this isn't an anti-drugs fanfiction. Yes, it is rated M, since people can't handle their ganja :P**_

_**SUMMARY: Bella asks Edward if she can smoke weed for the first time on 420, and is shocked that Edward and his family are so ready to toke up with her. Rated M because of the obvious "drug" theme ;)**_

"Edward ... please don't get mad, but ... Mike and Jess were talking about how 420 is tomorrow, and I was wondering ... do you think I could try smoking pot? I mean, I'm not gonna die my first time smoking." I was really worried about Edward's reaction, knowing how he was very strict about my health and safety. So obviously I couldn't have even begun to imagine that Edward would react so ... enthusiastically.

"Actually, Bella, you aren't going to die from smoking pot ever. I'm sure that you've heard a lot of nonsense on how toking up makes you do crazy things like trying to jump off the roof in your underwear, or that you can overdose. That's a load of garbage." I was almost positive that my jaw was on the ground. "My family actually smokes pot every 420. I didn't tell you, because you're father is a cop, obviously, but since you've asked ... How would you like to stop by tomorrow? I'm sure you're going to love it!"

I honestly didn't know how to react. Thank him? Be angry at him for hiding his family's toking habits? Ask why he seemed so excited about toking up with me? And how can vampires even smoke weed? I was obviously a little nervous at the thought of smoking up, but I was mostly excited. This would be one of those 'human experiences' that Edward seemed to be so insistent that I partake in, apparently. No complaints here.

********

The morning of April 20th started off just the same as it would have any other day. Edward snuck out of the house, and came by later to drive us to school. We would walk to the parking lot, and Alice would greet us enthusiastically, shadowed by cautious Jasper. Emmett would jump out of his jeep dramatically, open the door for Rosalie, and they would walk hip-to-hip towards their first class.

When Edward and I reached our first class, though, I was shocked at how few students were here. Sure, I wasn't naive to the happenings of 420 in Phoenix, but it didn't seem so drastic with so many people around. In Forks, however, it was different. There are less ways for teens to amuse themselves, and there are less people to notice. Edward and I walked to our normal desks at the back of the classroom, and sat down.

Apparently, the teacher was pretty chill. Realizing there were probably 8 of us in the classroom, he allowed us to just sit there and study, read, etc. I got the feeling he was high, because of his red eyes. There was no other sign he was high, however – no pot smell, no squinted eyes, no apparent munchies or fits of giggles...

When we got out of the classroom, though, I started to notice that a lot of kids were hidden in the trees, or on blankets out of the way, or huddled on the curb in small circles. The smell of pot was strong, and the sounds of laughter and Bob Marley were a quiet buzzing in the background.

The next classes and breaks were pretty much the same. The only difference was lunch. The cafeteria was even more crowded than usual, and the lunch ladies were clearly off-their-feet busy. Jessica and Mike sat the corner of the cafeteria, red eyed and apparently famished. They hardly spoke, too absorbed in their pizza and cookies.

The day continued on in this same hazy, calmly pleasant manner...

********

Edward and I were just walking through the door of the Cullen house, when Alice came bounding down the stairs, squealing with excitement. "Oh my GOD, Bella, just wait until you get nice and stoned! You'll be as entertaining as a TV, my little human friend!" Apparently Alice wasn't stoned, judging by her mad energy burst.

All the Cullens seemed to have drifted into the room; I hardly noticed them walk in. I was shocked that Carlisle and Esme were here. When Edward had said 'my family', I had automatically assumed that Carlisle and Esme, as the parents, were excluded. Apparently I'm marrying into a stoner household.

Rosalie suddenly muttered, "Fuck this," and grabbed my wrist, dragging me into the living room. Lying on the coffee table were at least 20 thin joints, and a bong. Bags of weed were all over the table. There was a brand new (or thoroughly cleaned) ashtray already on the table, too, just waiting for the roaches that would produce.

Rosalie gently but firmly shoved me into one of the couch seats, handed me a joint, and said, "Smoke," in a commanding way. I looked at the joint. I wondered how I was supposed to smoke it. "I ... don't ... have a lighter?" Edward chuckled and handed me a Bic.

Another problem presented itself, though. How do I hold it? I've seen how people hold cigarettes, and that seemed suitable. I placed the joint between my lips, lit it, and puffed in the sweet smoke. I coughed until I thought I would die from lack of oxygen. Everyone chuckled, and Esme sweetly said, "Don't worry, dear. It happens to all of us the first time."

I continued to smoke the joint, holding it like a cigarette, as the Cullens watched. I started to feel that the joint was getting close to the filter, however. How do I hold on to it, to get the rest of the weed into my lungs? Edward, sensing what I was thinking, came over to me, and showed me how to pinch the corner of the roach so that I could still toke off of it.

After I had finished that joint, I put it out, and sat there for a few seconds. Without my even noticing, all of the Cullens were already smoking pot. Jasper and Alice were each smoking a joint, as well as Carlisle and Esme. I couldn't help but notice that the joints that Carlisle and Esme were smoking had no filter. Edward later explained to me that this was called 'hippying it', and that they felt it more 'traditional', if that was even an acceptable way of describing it.

Rosalie and Emmett were taking long, smooth hits off of the bong. The gurgling sound it made fascinated me, as well as how the smoke held in the chamber until it fell into their waiting lungs. The amount of smoke Emmett could billow out of his lungs that day still amazes me. Rosalie took large hits, too, but they looked like little girl hiccups in comparison to Emmett's.

Edward was beside me, chuckling to himself slightly, a joint between his fingers. I found it difficult to focus on him, when there were many more fascinating things to look at, but I forced myself to. "Edward, why the hell are you laughing?" I said between fits of my own giggles, as his laughter seemed completely contagious.

"Bella, do you realize how adorable you look when you're stoned? Your eyes make you look naive and innocent in your confusion, and yet amazed at the same time. You can't stop gazing around the room, and your giggling is making everything ten times more adorable." I didn't know if this should offend me or not.

Suddenly, I felt the hunger. It felt like I hadn't eaten for days. It felt like a brick was smashed into the pit of my stomach. It felt like my stomach was a deflated gape in my body. It was all I could focus on. I stared at my stomach, hating the rumbling feeling in the pit of it. I looked up at Edward with pleading eyes, and he instantly knew what I wanted. "Aww, Bells has the munchies!" Emmett cooed (which is quite difficult when your voice is as deep as you are large).

In the nick of time, thank god, Edward arrived with brownies, BBQ chips, pickles, Twinkies, and a 2 litre bottle of Pepsi. I jumped up off the couch, snatched the chips from Edward's hands, and ripped the bag open, jumping right in. All of the Cullens chuckled. "Thank god she didn't go for the brownies, if she's this stoned. Really, Edward? Hash brownies for a first timer, smoking pot with a group of vampires?" For some reason, I found this absolutely hysterical.

Edward turned on the TV, turned on some stand up comedy show, and helped me lay down on the couch. I laughed for what felt like minutes, but which was, in fact hours, as my sudden exhaustion made me realize. I fell asleep easily because of my massive burn out. The last thing I remember seeing is Edward, bong in hand, laughing with Jasper, with a thick haze of smoke around him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Soo ... I was planning on this story being a one-shot, but I can think of so many more things the Cullens and Bella can do! Selling ... growing ... hookahs and bongs and blunts, oh my! There are just so many things you can do with pot! So I'm sorry, but the last chapter was Bella's first time smoking pot, and soon she'll be a stoner.**

**Also, if you have any question as to what certain words mean, feel free to ask me, either by email (rbj1994[at]yahoo[dot]ca), or by a review or PM, and I'll get back to you. Please do review, though – I didn't get a single review for my first chapter :( And, as always ... SWED :)**

I woke up feeling refreshed, like I hadn't slept a wink in my life, and suddenly I got all the sleep I ever would need. I didn't want to get up, but I knew I should. I couldn't even remember falling asleep last night!

I opened my eyes, and all I could smell was pot. I could see nothing but the cream white ceiling of the Cullen's living room, masked in a smoky haze. Fuck me, it was beautiful. I couldn't seem to even care, that I was staring up at the ceiling like an idiot.

Edward chose that time to walk into the room, glass eyed and stunning. He carried a tray of food with him, but I didn't know if I should eat it. I ate so much yesterday and I still felt full. It wasn't a bad full, either. It was a feeling of ... wholeness? I didn't feel like I had gorged myself, as much as that I had filled a hole in my body that shouldn't have been there.

Edward smiled at me pleasantly, and set the tray on the table. The smell of eggs and turkey bacon (_AN: Yes, turkey bacon. I don't eat pork, and I couldn't write 'bacon' without the mood being ruined for me :P_) wafted up into the room, mixing with the smell of pot. It smelled ten times better than any eggs and turkey bacon I had ever had.

"Hungry?" he said. Emmett laughed from the other room. "Did you _see_ how much she ate last night, Edward? I'd be surprised if she ever needed to eat again!" Of course, I was blushing, but I laughed along, too.

"Well, Bella, you should eat. You have been looking a bit thin lately." I, for some reason, didn't take that as an insult. Probably because I knew that it was true. So instead, I said, "How can I eat, after all I ate last night?"

Edward wordlessly got up, went upstairs, and was back in a flash, carrying a bag of weed, a scale, a grinder, a lighter, and some papers, and what looked like an empty pack of John Player's Standards (_for those of you who don't know, they are a type of cigarettes_). He set them all down on the table, and said, "This will definitely help you eat," with a wink. I thought I would swoon.

He grabbed some of the pot from the bag, and put it on the scale. The scale read 0.8g. He took a little bit off of the scale. 0.4g. He took a little bit more pot from the bit he had previously taken off the scale, and placed it back onto it. 0.5g.

"I'm only going to roll you up a p-5 joint right now, Bella. That's half a gram. It should get you good and stoned, and will definitely help you with your appetite." I couldn't really say no to that. I just was curious ... "What makes you say that I _want_ to smoke a joint, Edward?" I kept chanting to myself, 'poker face, poker face, poker face, poker face ...' so that he wouldn't call my bluff. I wanted to be able to do things without him assuming what I wanted. Obviously, I wanted to smoke a joint, but he couldn't know that ... yet.

He straightened his back a little bit, and looked away from the scale, to me. "Bella, it was pretty obvious that you enjoyed smoking pot last night. Jasper was radiating waves of happiness to the entire family, you were so happy! In fact, the entire family was discussing it last night. Jasper said he doesn't see how he'll ever be able to smoke weed again without you there to give off the mellow fun vibes! Esme and Carlisle both agreed that you seemed to ... glow, almost. Alice said that your future is full of pot, which I found quite comical. Rosalie and Emmett didn't say much, but what they did say, was that you were pretty hilarious and fun to be around. Don't try to deny that you want to smoke up, _habibti_."

I was pretty happy that the family seemed to enjoy me there, and even happier that Edward and I were so compatible. He might not be able to read my mind, but he could read ... me. He knew me, inside and out. But ... what did he call me? "'Habibti,' Edward?" I said with raised eyebrows. He just chuckled. "It means 'my dear' in Arabic." I didn't say anything, and motioned with my head that he should continue what he was doing.

He put the weed that wasn't on the scale, and put it back into the bag, and sealed it up. He took the weed that was on the scale, and put it into the grinder. He placed the top of the grinder back on, placed both flat surfaces of the grinder into each of his palms, and twisted it. When he opened the top of the grinder, the weed looked almost ... fluffy? There appeared to be almost twice as much pot in it.

Edward then grabbed a paper from a package that had 'Zig Zag' written on the front. I found it slightly comical that it had 'cigarette papers' also written on the front, when clearly, these papes weren't for rollies. He gently put all the pot into the paper, and started rolling it between his fingers, until it was all bunched up in a line along the seam of the paper. He then licked the seal (which appeared to look like the same as the seal for an envelope), and sealed the joint. He rolled one end of the joint together with his fingers, "So as not to let the pot out," as he explained.

He took the cigarette pack, and ripped off a rectangle, about 1cm wide and 6cm long. He rolled that into the shape of a cylinder, and placed it into the open end of the joint, making sure that it was all the way in.

"Here, Bella. I know it's small, but it's a nice, tight pinner, just for you!" he said in a jokingly childish voice. I smiled, grabbed the lighter off of the table, and the joint from his hands, and timidly lit it. I pulled a carefully small amount of smoke from the joint into my lungs, so as not to cough, and instantly felt more relaxed. I smiled to myself, as Edward smiled at me.

Jasper walked into the room, and also smiled at me. Jasper hardly seemed hesitant at all about being around me when I was smoking pot. I liked Jasper. I liked all of the Cullens. They were so nice to me. I took another small haul off of the joint as Jasper sat beside Edward.

Jasper and Edward were in a light, happy conversation with each other, but I couldn't figure out what about. I think it was something about football, but I couldn't be sure. I continued to puff off of the joint. By the time I put it out, Jasper and Edward were already puffing on their own.

Jasper smiled at me, and asked if I felt hungry. I laughed, and laughed, and laughed. Edward chuckled beside me. "Edward, man, your girlfriend's a lightweight!" I laughed and flipped him off, causing both Jasper and Edward to bellow to themselves. Then I realized what Jasper had asked me – of _course_ I was hungry! I looked at the breakfast that Edward made me, grabbed it, and curled into Edward's chest. I devoured the breakfast, and looked up at Edward, much as I had yesterday, silently pleading for food.

Edward chucked, and said, "Yes love," and went into the kitchen. Jazzy and I were alone. Jazzy? I laughed to myself. I was so funny! "What's so funny, Bella ...?" Jasper asked hesitantly. "JAZZY WAZZY!" I screamed, and laughed some more. Jasper seemed to be patiently irritated, knowing that I wouldn't dare call him Jazzy Wazzy without being stoned out of my tree.

"Jazzy Wazzy ..." he muttered to himself, as Edward walked in. We set the TV on, and watched sitcoms for the rest of the day, smoking joint after Edward-rolled joint whenever I started to burn. Jasper and Edward were the only Cullens to enter the living room that day. I wonder why?


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm going to write some more now, purely out of boredom ^.^ By the way, I'm sorry if the passage out of the bible offends anybody. I enjoy finding technicalities and making light of them, and I am a firm believer that, since it is natural, pot isn't wrong or immoral. So ... if you find this offensive, don't read this story.**

Alice and Carlisle walked into the living room at about midnight, looking irritated and exhausted. I was burnt as hell, and confused. How can a _vampire_ be exhausted, for fucks sakes?! Jasper and Edward exchanged a look that said, 'uh oh'. I was immediately worried.

"Don't worry, guys, nothing overly bad happened. We're just going to have to be more ... careful ... for now on," Alice said, sounding drained. Carlisle nodded in agreement. Edward and Jasper didn't say anything, and Alice flopped onto the couch, looking far from graceful ... for her. Carlisle sighed and walked out of the room.

"Okay, I guess I'll have to be the first to ask, then. What the FUCK happened, exactly ...?" I asked groggily. I was too tired to figure this out on my own; I needed someone to explain it to me, and fast. My eyelids felt like they were being weighed down with led bricks, and my body felt like all its bones were removed, I was so droopy feeling. I needed to smoke more pot, or go to bed. I didn't dare do so yet, though, until I figured out why nobody came into the living room at all today, or why Alice and Carlisle seemed so drained. I wanted to be sober (or at least not stoned) so that I could fully understand what was happening.

"Charlie almost busted us." I can honestly say that I didn't see that one coming. "Carlisle and I were just getting back from buying, and Charlie walked up. I was carrying the pot in a La Senza bag, but there was about 3 ounces in there, and he could definitely smell it. I played it off, acting innocent and embarrassed, and Carlisle acted like the concerned father, but he clearly knew. He's going to be keeping close tabs on us for now on. I don't need my visions to know that. The only reason we didn't get caught, was because he couldn't legally search us. But we had to go a good 4 hours talking aimlessly with Charlie. I can't believe he had the patience to do so! Did I mention that that was 4 _fucking_ hours without smoking bud?! Carlisle and I were tense the entire time, too."

Of course, just my luck, it would be _Charlie_ of all people to figure it out! I have no doubt in my mind that he's going to give me the Spanish Inquisition when I get home from my "sleepover" with Alice. What am I going to say to him? How am I going to hide it? I'm sure I'll absolutely _reek_ of pot. Besides, it's not like I plan to give up smoking weed now, anyways. It makes me feel good ... happy ... like I don't need to worry about Victoria, or Jacob and Edward feuding, or my aging.

I sighed, and got up to go upstairs. Naturally, though, I was too tired to get up, and I really needed a shower. I had been sitting on this couch all day. The last time I had taken a shower was the morning of 420. I figured, if I smoked more weed, I would be okay to get up and shower before bed. How could I toke up again, though? I wouldn't feel right, asking Edward if I could smoke some more of his green.

"Bella, I know you want to smoke more weed so that you can get up and take a shower. Jesus, you're part of the family now! Why can't you just ask us for some? It's not like we don't have the pot to spare. Besides, I can see you lighting up, anyways." Alice chuckled to herself, and I could almost hear the gears turning in that little head of hers.

She danced over to the couch, picked me up, and carried me up the stairs and into her room, setting me on the bed. This was ... weird. I have never actually been in Alice and Jasper's room before. It was very ... green. The walls were painted a pale green, and the bed was a mix of medium and dark pine green colours. There was writing on the wall, in a neat, elegant script:

_Then God said, "I give you every seed-bearing plant on the face of the whole earth and every tree that has fruit with seed in it. They will be yours for food." – Genesis 1:29_

Alice noticed me looking at the writing, and laughed lightly. "Thanks God!" she called out to the ceiling. Now I got it – seed-bearing plant. I laughed a tired laugh with her.

"Okay, lets get to the point – You're burnt out, and want to take a shower. I have herb, and a bong. Oh, and my shit's better than Edward's," she added with a wink. She grabbed a box out of her closet, which included a small bong that was pink. It was very ... cute? I never realized the extent of Alice's girliness until I realized even her _bong_ would be girly.

She packed her pot, which she told me was Hawaiian Skunk, into the bong daintily, grabbed a lighter out of her pocket, and lit the bong. More smoke than I thought possible went up into her lungs, and held there for about 10 seconds, before she let it drift slowly into the room, filling it up completely smoke. She repacked the bowl, and handed it to me.

I lit the bowl, and almost instantly smoke accumulated into the chamber. I didn't want to humiliate myself and cough, so I only sucked in about half of the smoke before handing it back to Alice. This didn't seem to please her. She went on a long rant about how you never pass a bong back to a person with smoke still in the chamber, but I was a newbie, and I had been smoking all day, and found it difficult to focus on what she was saying. "The smoke is all gross ... and stale ... You always finish a bong hit, in one hit!"

I was getting tired of her bitching, so I decided I'd show off. I grabbed the bong back out of her hands, lit all the pot in it, and inhaled it all. I couldn't hold onto it, though, and started coughing and sputtering. The smoke exiting my lungs so forcefully hurt, burned, felt like it was clawing itself out. It gushed out of my mouth and nose in a violent stream. I coughed for a good minute or two before I stopped. By that point, I knew I shouldn't smoke anymore. Alice was laughing her ass off at me. My eyes watered, and my throat burned. I was hyperactively aware of everything around me. But my pride was damaged in my failed attempt at showing off.

"Don't worry, Bella, it happens to us all. I'll be damned if I didn't cough when I took my first bong hit ... I think. Vampires don't cough, obviously, but I'm sure I had. At any rate, coughing makes you higher, and, judging by your squinty, red eyes, you're baked as a muffin! Now go get into the shower and crash, hun. You look like you're ready to pass out."

I took my shower, trudged to bed, and passed out cold.


End file.
